Red Flag
"Red Flag" is the tenth episode of season one of Jericho. Synopsis On the eve of Thanksgiving, Jake, Stanley and an unidentified man are hunting for turkeys. Unsuccessful, Stanley and Jake head back to Stanley's truck when they spot two Russian-made jet fighters in the sky. They look up to see several lumbering transport aircraft begin to drop large parcels by parachute. Finding one such parcel in a field, they open it to discover that it is stocked with food. Jake notices the food's packaging is in Chinese, and they uncover a flyer with the message "Do not fight... China is your friend." Several other packages have landed in town and on the Richmond farm. Although Jake and Mayor Green are wary about whether the food is safe to eat, Gray Anderson ridicules the notion that the food could be poisoned. He eats a cookie with no ill effect and tells Mayor Green that the food should be released to the increasingly hungry residents of Jericho. Stanley arrives home to discover not only that Mimi has already helped herself to some chocolate from a food parcel but also that that another airdropped container contains a generator. He sends Mimi off to tell Jake. Meanwhile it is revealed that Gracie had made a deal with Jonah to keep her store shelves stocked. Mayor Green arrives and persuades her to help store the airdropped supplies and to break off the deal with Jonah. Mayor Green has a tense, but non-violent, confrontation with Jonah and Mitchell, whom the mayor demands return an item he stole from Gracie. As retribution, Jonah's men take the two parcels from the Richmond farm, including the badly needed generator, assaulting Stanley in the process. Mayor Green, Jake and Hawkins organize a raid on Jonah's compound to retrieve the generator. However, before they can do anything, Emily, who had sneaked in minutes before, drives the truck carrying the generator out the front gate to the astonishment of Jake and Jonah, who orders his men not to fire. Afterward, some of Jonah's men, especially Mitchell, question his decision. Jonah tells them that you win some and you lose some and dares Mitchell to challenge his leadership directly, which leads Mitchell to back down for now. Elsewhere, the relationship between Stanley and Mimi grows closer when she helps him recover from his wounds, and they later kiss after he helps her remember Thanksgiving before the bombs by mixing her a Tang and tequila drink. Eric finally learns that April is pregnant. image:235px-Jericho 1x10 -Red Flag-.jpg Hawkins returns home late for Thanksgiving dinner to face his disappointed family, who had hoped that at least this year he would be there instead of away on an assignment. Hawkins asks his family to accompany him to the center of town to see what he was working on. At the end of the episode, Hawkins helps Jimmy turn on the generator. People gather in the streets to see the lights illuminate for the first time since the EMP. As Gracie closes up shop, an unknown person grabs her from behind and stabs her in the abdomen with a knife. She slumps to the floor as people continue to walk by outside, unaware of her predicament. Category:Episodes Category:Season One